


Trellis Climbing

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has this habit of coming in through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trellis Climbing

”It’s really clichéd and a little trite of you, to keep coming in through the window,” Enjolras says as he helps Grantaire do so anyways. “How far away did you park? You didn’t walk that far, did you?”

He shrugs, turns to close the window behind him. “It’s fine. It’s near enough if I have to make a quick getaway.” He grins, cocky, and Enjolras rolls his eyes and moves to sit on his bed. Grantaire kicks his shoes off, starts pulling off his jacket, and sits down next to Enjolras. They don’t have enough time to waste with awkwardness, and Enjolras is the one who leans over, puts his hand on the side of Grantaire’s face, and kisses him.

The kisses gradually increase in intensity, with Enjolras pulling Grantaire down on top of him and wrapping his legs around Grantaire’s waist, until Grantaire, jokingly, pulls away and says, “Hey, this doesn’t really feel like math homework—” and Enjolras’s face goes bright red.

“I swear to god—”

“Hey. C’mon.” He doesn’t have to beg for Enjolras to lighten up for that long because Enjolras kisses him again soon enough. They turn to their sides, Grantaire’s back against the wall and Enjolras’s limbs holding him snuggly against him. “Hey,” Grantaire asks, pulling back and watching as Enjolras involuntarily tries to follow his lips, “are you doing anything after school tomorrow?”

Enjolras’s eyes open up a little wider as he thinks. “I don’t think so.” And he looks over at the calendar above his desk, doesn’t see anything penciled in, and looks back at Grantaire. “I shouldn’t. Why? Do you want to do something?”

“No, I never want to do anything—” and Enjolras gives him a cold look, here, “—there’s this fencing competition, alright, and I was wondering if you’d. Go.”

He smiles. “I’d love to,” he says, and Grantaire lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “What time?”

“Four.”

Enjolras nods, biting his lower lip. “Alright. Just make sure you remind me? I’d love to go, though.”

Grantaire grins at him, kisses his forehead and cheek. “Great.”


End file.
